


Until Death Do Us Apart

by ziva3014



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: Rogue finally falls in love. Then as his love is taken away, he closes his heart from the world. But when the heart becomes cold, corruption arises...
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Until Death Do Us Apart

It started simple enough. A sweet confession, some kisses, jobs taken together...but then that job. Destroy Avatar.

Because of Rogue’s motion sickness, Minerva had conceded to walk there. She’d thought teleporting was too dangerous, as they didn’t know what they would encounter if they just appeared out of nowhere. That was a fatal mistake. Once they’d arrived, they were both tired.

At first, they’d just encountered the main members of the Avatar and fought with most of them easily enough. But then as the rest joined and the numbers swelled to hundreds, they were pushed to their limit.

“Damn it!” Minerva cursed. “Why do they have so many people?”

“Fro thinks so too!” Frosch was on Rogue’s shoulder.

Despite the situation, Rogue chuckled. Minerva, of course, glared at him.

“Come on. I have to keep the mood light. We have to beat these guys up, yeah?”

Minerva rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” Then she muttered, under her breath, “if Erza was here…” but didn’t finish her sentence.

Minerva coated her hands with her Territory magic and started knocking out the low-ranking members of the Avatar. Rogue zoomed through and sent them flying through the air. Then Minerva went up against Jerome, and Rogue against Briar. It was an easier fight than they thought it would be.

Alok joined in. He didn’t seem to be too much of a problem, especially when Rogue and Minerva teamed up.

Rogue punched his face, shattering his mask. Minerva shot a Territory wave of heat on his face.

Then Alok summoned his Ikusa-Tsunagi. They watched in horror as the god ravaged the land and destroyed everything in sight.

Minerva gritted her teeth. “We’re going to have to face him.”

“Fro thinks so too!”

“That’s impossible,” Alok scoffed. “You’ll be destroyed.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Minerva bit out.

Then she stalked towards the god. Rogue followed after some hesitation.

“So...how are we doing this?”

“Hold on, let me try something. Stand back.”

“What are you-”

_”Niel Wielg Mion. Terse Elcanteaus! YAGDO RIGORA!”_

“Oh, that.”

Minerva’s god appeared, then exploded. Ikusa-Tsunagi actually took a lot of damage, to their surprise. His skin was steaming and broken at some places.

Roaring in anger, he swung his sword in their direction, but Minerva simply teleported his sword elsewhere.

Rogue decided to make his move. He set Frosch down and turned into a shadow and zoomed up to the god and...punched him in the face.

Obviously, it didn’t do much, and Alok’s god swatted him away, sending him flying. Rogue was enveloped in a multi-colored ball and set down gently.

“Thanks!”

“Shut up!”

Despite her bravado, Rogue noticed that she looked extremely tired and drained.

“Rest a bit, ojou,” he called. “I got this.”

“I can’t rest,” she replied, gesturing to the rest of the Avatar cult.

Although they’d knocked out most of them, there were still quite a bit left.

“Alright, fine,” Rogue sighed.

Unfortunately, in that moment that Rogue was distracted, Ikusa-Tsunagi swung his fist towards him.

“Rogue!” Minerva screamed.

Rogue turned, but then he was enveloped in Minerva’s Territory and teleported in front of her.

She didn’t notice the cultist behind her, and neither did Rogue.

Minerva had already released her most devastating strike when the cultist stabbed her from behind.

Ikusa-Tsunagi crumbled into dust, Minerva fell to her knees, and Rogue broke.

Roaring, his eyes turning red, the whole battlefield was covered in Rogue’s shadow.

The remaining members were destroyed, left as smoldering ashes. Except the same one who’d killed Minerva. But he’d retreated, and so Rogue didn’t notice him.

Rogue ran towards Minerva, who was on her back.

“Minerva!” Rogue shouted.

Frosch was frozen, watching with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Minerva coughed, blood trickling from her mouth. “Rogue…”

“Stay with me!” Rogue screamed frantically. “Please, Minerva…”

“I’m sorry,” Minerva whispered.

“Teleport us to Sabertooth! They might be able to-”

Minerva just shook her head. “They won’t be able to do anything. I don’t want them to be guilty. It wasn’t your fault, either. Don’t be guilty. If anything, it was my fault.”

“No…”

“Rogue, always remember…” Minerva smiled and put her hand on his cheek. “I love you.”

Her hand dropped and Rogue crumbled. Again, he didn’t notice the killer behind Frosch.

“Rogue!” Frosch cried. Then the Exceed dropped to the ground, unmoving.

“Frosch!” Rogue wailed.

Slowly, Rogue looked up at the killer and saw Gray Fullbuster.

“Gray,” Rogue growled.

Gray stared back coldly. “Rogue.”

“You’re...you’re gonna pay!” Rogue shouted, shadows surrounding him.

The fight was over quickly. Despite Rogue being blinded by rage, he still realized that Gray was more powerful than him.

So Rogue retreated, as much as it killed him.

He went back to Sabertooth. Sting opened the door, smiling brightly.

His smile fell as he took in Rogue’s disheveled appearance and his...isolation.

“Where’s the lady?” Sting asked.

“...”

“Where is she?” Sting was getting louder. “Tell me where the fuck she is, Rogue. This isn’t funny.”

Rogue snapped. “She’s dead! She’s dead and it’s my fucking fault!”

Sting stayed still.

“I’m out,” Rogue whispered. “I’m leaving this guild.”

“You…” Sting becomes overcome with rage. “It’s your fault she’s dead? You bastard!”

Rogue looked up at him, eyes becoming red again. “Fight for her, then.”

They fought, and Rogue rose victorious. Rogue used his shadow powers to absorb Sting’s powers and made it his own.

Sting looked at him in shock.

Rogue released his new power and shouted, _”White Shadow Dragon’s Roar!”_

He killed Sting and left like nothing had happened.  
______________________________________________________________________________

He wandered, nursing his heart and increasing his power. When he returned to society, his heart was cold as ice. By that time, the dragons had already taken over. He surveyed them, then noticed Lucy hurrying away.

He followed and found himself in the past.

His mind swirled with ideas, but first…

Rogue turned into a shadow and traveled to the Sabertooth guild. He saw Minerva, still clad in her makeup, but the arrogant look was gone, replaced with loneliness and tiredness.

He appeared in the shadows, waiting until she noticed him. When she finally did, she didn’t act scared or surprised, just sighed.

“Are you here to kill me?”

Rogue stepped out of the shadows, fully revealing himself.

Minerva’s eyes narrowed. “Do I know you?...” she trailed off.

“Minerva,” Rogue breathed, his heart starting to ache again.

“How do you know my...Rogue?” Minerva’s eyes widened and she stood up. “Rogue, is that you?”

Rogue smiled, delighted that she had somehow recognized him. “M’lady.”

“What are you doing here-”

She was cut off as Rogue slammed his lips on hers.

Normally, Minerva would cut open anyone who’d dare to touch her. But as one of Rogue’s hands grabbed her wrist and his other arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer, Minerva couldn’t resist.

Rogue pulled away and caressed her face. Minerva stared, confused by such a loving action.

“I will get you back,” he vowed.

“What?”

“I’ll win this for you, Minerva,” Rogue said, kissing her hands. “I’ll come back for you.”

“You’ll win the Grand Magic Games?”

Rogue chuckled. “No. Something more important.”

Rogue pulled her even closer, making such an intense eye contact that even Minerva looked away.

“Stay safe for me,” Rogue said softly. “Promise?”

Minerva looked back at him. “What? Of course I’ll be.”

Rogue pulled her in for another intense kiss. “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

He left, leaving Minerva a flabbergasted mess.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Of course, the brat Nastu ruined everything.

But there was still a chance...a chance to save his Minerva. And Frosch.

Reflecting on Minerva’s past actions, Rogue knew that Natsu doesn’t harbor good feelings for the Territory mage. And...saying her name, when he wasn’t sure if he would see her again...it wasn’t pleasant.

Luckily, Rogue had never separated from Frosch or Minerva. They were always together. So...

“A year from now. Protect Frosch a year from now. Because the one to kill him,” Rogue glared, his lips raising distastefully, “is Gray Fullbuster.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Later, Rogue watched as Gray hugged Frosch. Minerva was nowhere to be seen, safe back at the Sabertooth guild. He smiled and left the present Rogue, not without leaving a final message, of course.

“Protect and cherish what you love, no matter what. Including Minerva Orland. Don’t even let death separate you two.”

The present Rogue blushed.

Sting gave him a strange look. “Is something wrong, Rogue?”

“No, no...I just...did you hear something?” Rogue asked anxiously.

“No?”

“Oh, good,” Rogue sighed. “That was weird…”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Rogue went back to the Sabertooth guild and back to Minerva’s arms.

“Welcome back,” Minerva whispered.

Rouge hugged her tighter, vowing to himself that he’d keep that strange advice.

Death wouldn’t separate them if Rogue could help it.


End file.
